Set-top box devices have provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs and services. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box device.
Some features available by way of a set-top box device can be confusing and difficult to learn for certain users. Hence, it is often desirable for a user to be able to access help content associated with a particular set-top box feature while the user is attempting to use the set-top box feature. Unfortunately, the help content is typically displayed on the same display device (e.g., a television connected to the set-top box device) that displays an interface associated with the set-top box feature. This either prevents the user from being able to have concurrent access to the help content and the feature interface or limits the amount of space that can be dedicated to both the help content and the feature interface. In some instances, a user may alternatively access help content online and view the help content while attempting to figure out how to use the set-top box feature. However, it can sometimes be difficult to find online help content for a set-top box feature that is tailored to the specific needs of a user. Even if it can be found, it is difficult to manually update the online help content so that it remains contextually relevant to the set-top box feature.